Traditions
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Seamus experiences his first Muggle Christmas while helping Dean play Santa for his sisters.


_A big thank you to Sam for helping bouncing ideas around with me until this was done._

* * *

"So you're telling me that Muggles believe that some fat man breaks into their home every Christmas and leaves presents behind? And he rides around in a sleigh pulled by flying reindeer?" Seamus asks in disbelief.

"Only children," Dean clarifies. "Like Tiana. She's only eight, and she still believes."

"So, Muggles do believe in magic!"

Dean rolls his eyes. He supposes that Christmas and Santa are, in their own way, a type of magic. But it doesn't really count. "Some do," he answers simply.

"Okay," Seamus says, nodding. "Fair enough. But why are we supposed to be this Santa bloke? Shouldn't your mum do that?"

"She is. We're her helpers. Her elves, I guess."

Seamus' eyes widen, his jaw dropping slightly. "They believe in house elves, too! Does the Ministry know?"

Dean covers his mouth to keep from laughing. Santa Claus is such a normal thing for him that his boyfriend's fascination is adorable. "Christmas elves are much different than house elves," he assures him with a grin. "No need to alert Kingsley."

"Muggles," Seamus says, shaking his head. "Interesting lot, they are."

Dean checks his pile of presents to make sure the charm is still holding. The last thing he needs is for it to fade and Tiana to see everything before they can get the things wrapped.

"You really traded half your gold for Muggle money just for Christmas," Seamus notes.

Dean nods. Last Christmas, he had been on the run from the corrupted Ministry. He couldn't even drop by to wish his family a happy holiday. This year, he's decided to go overboard, to make up for the time he's lost.

"It's about time you got here!" Samantha calls, dropping the snowball in her hand and half sprinting, half sliding to her older brother.

Dean ruffles her hair. "I was explaining our Christmas to Shay," he says.

Samantha giggles, a childish sound for a fifteen year old. "Oh, Shay, your _boyfriend,"_ she says. "He's cute."

"And he's mine. I will turn you into a frog if you even think about it."

"Dean!" Livvy, his twelve year old sister squeals, appearing in the doorway. "Come on! We're about to put the star on the tree! You too, Sammy!"

Seamus helps him guide the load of presents inside, careful not to give the illusion away.

…

"Look, Shay!" Tiana says proudly, holding up the star-shaped biscuit she's just decorated for Seamus to see. "I bet Santa is gonna love it!"

"Santa gets biscuits? You never told me that," Seamus says with an accusing glare at Dean.

"And milk," Dean's mother agrees. "It's Santa's favorite, right, Ti?"

"Yuh-huh! He eats them up and leaves crumbs!" Tiana giggles.

"I love biscuits," Seamus says.

"They're not all for Santa. Don't worry," Samantha explains with a grin, plucking a snowman from the tray and biting into it.

"That one was for Santa!" Tiana protests. "Mum!"

"No fighting, you two," Dean's mother says sternly. "Or I will ring Santa right now and tell him not to stop here."

Samantha rolls her eyes, but Tiana quickly looks contrite. "You can have it, Sam," she mumbles.

"If Sam gets one, I get one!" Livvy says, grabbing a star.

"Girls, out," Dean's mother laughs. "Santa won't have any biscuits left if you keep eating them."

The girls leave, and Dean's mother turns to Seamus. "So, your first Muggle Christmas?"

"Yes ma'am," he says, grinning. "Dean didn't tell me there would be biscuits involved."

"That seemed like a very minor details, to be fair," Dean says. "I bought some extra presents, Mum. I know money is tight, since Dad passed."

"Dean, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. I've got that job as an illustrator for the Quibbler, and since the battle, it's been selling better than the Prophet, so I have more gold than I need."

She hugs her son, kissing his forehead, tears in her eyes. "Such a good boy," she whispers. "Always have been."

Dean reluctantly pulls away, offering her a smile. "Yeah, well, I had a good mum to teach me," he says quietly before clearing his throat. "Anyways. I- Shay!"

Seamus looks up, crumbs clinging to his chin. "What? I left your sister's star," he says.

Dean's mother laughs, wiping the crumbs from Seamus' face. "Not to worry. We can bake more."

…

"Should have already wrapped them," Dean says apologetically as he lifts the Charm. "I didn't think about it."

"Tiana just fell asleep. We have plenty of time," his mum answers, her eyes watering at the sight of all the things that Dean has brought.

"So, is there a spell, or…?" Seamus asks, looking from the piles of wrapping paper, bows, and tags to the pile of presents.

"Muggle Christmas. Emphasis on Muggle," Dean answers patiently.

"You mean you do all of this by hand?" his boyfriend asks, incredulous.

"Sit down and grab a pair of scissors, Shay."

…

Dean feels his heart grow warm at the presents nestled around the tree. He's helped his mum with Christmas for years, but this is the first time he's ever realized how precious the holiday is.

Seamus washes down Tiana's star with a glass of milk and wipes his mouth, leaning against Dean. "Merry Christmas," he says softly.

Dean turns to him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him gently. "Merry Christmas, Shay."

…

"Mum! Mum! Look!" Tiana cries, proudly holding up the doll with vivid fuchsia hair. "Santa got me the one I wanted!"

"You must have been really good this year," Dean says. "I hear the shops have been out of those for months."

Tiana rolls her eyes. "Santa doesn't go to shops!" she says irritably. "He has a workshop!"

"Yeah, Dean," Samantha snorts, tossing a wadded bit of wrapping paper at him. "Everyone knows that."

"Hey, look!" Livvy plucks a present from the pile. "This one is for Seamus."

Seamus' eyes light up, and he looks knowingly at Dean. But Dean is just as surprised. He had already agreed with his mum that he's too old for Christmas, so he hadn't even considered including Seamus with the Santa gifts.

"It has a note," Dean's mother says, and the twinkle in her eyes answers Dean's question. "What's it say?"

Seamus opens the envelope. "'I didn't know what to bring for a wizard celebrating his first Christmas, so I hope you will enjoy these. Dean has mentioned your knack for pyrotechnics. Sincerely, Santa Claus,'" Seamus reads before tearing into the wrapping paper, his eyes wide and bright with excitement. "I get to blow things up. _On purpose!"_

"Fireworks?" Dean whispers in his mother's ear. "Really?"

"You're the one who told me he blows things up," she whispers back.

"I should have told you he likes puppies," Dean muses, his lips twitching into a smile.


End file.
